On Your Side
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: While on a mission, Kendall meets a mysterious, hazel eyed stranger who just happens to be working for the enemy. But as secrets are revealed, he learns that there just might be more to the stranger than meets the eye. Will Kendall be able to get through to him and manage to stop an even greater threat? (Contains Slash; AU)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I know that I said I would wait to post the Marvel-inspired BTR story, but I decided to go ahead and start this story instead of the other story I had planned! I'm pretty excited about this story because it's kinda similar to Worlds Collide, but it's still different. **

**This is a pretty short chapter, but it's just a prologue to set up the story. **

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing Kendall?" _Logan asked through my earpiece.

"For the hundredth time, yes! I know what I'm doing." I muttered as I tried to figure out the best way into the abandoned house. "By the way, what is this amulet supposed to do?" I asked, smirking a little as Logan let out a groan.

"_I don't know. Gustavo didn't tell me much about it. But it must be pretty important, because he wanted to get to it before Hawk did."_

"Please, Hawk's been MIA for a few months now. Do you really think that he'd make a move all of a sudden?" I asked, even though I couldn't help the uneasy feeling I felt deep down.

"_He would if the opportunity came up for him to get more power." _He responded, which I couldn't help but agree with since that sounded EXACTLY like Hawk.

"Okay, you've got me there." I responded as I settled on going in through the door. "I'm going in."

"_Alright, be careful Ken." _

"I will." I assured him, deactivating the earpiece as I walked into the house.

I let out a sigh as I looked around, trying to figure out where I should start looking. After a few seconds, I decided on heading downstairs, where in my experience, things are typically hidden.

I made my way downstairs, carefully taking in my surroundings as I did so. The house looked like any other house, in fact, it didn't even look abandoned.

But as soon as I made it down to the basement, I could tell that nobody has been here in a while. There was nothing but trash, dust, and debris down here. Making it the perfect place to hide something you didn't want found.

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes, using my powers to scan the room for any sign of the amulet. It took a while, but I finally felt a faint pull that slowly getting closer and closer until…

"Looking for this?"

I quickly turned around at the sound of the smooth voice, coming face to face with a brunet. He looked to be couple inches taller than me, his brunet hair expertly styled, along with a nicely toned body and pair of hazel eyes. But what really drew my attention was the amulet in his left hand.

"Who are you?" I asked while harnessing all my energy, ready to fight if need be.

"That's not important." He said with a smirk. "Just know that you're not getting this amulet."

"Let me guess, you're working for Hawk?" I asked, watching as he shrugged his shoulders, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I don't really see how that matters."

"I guess you're right about that, but you aren't leaving here with that amulet." I warned, feeling my irritation grow when he just laughed.

"Really? And who's going to stop me? You?" He asked.

"Actually, yeah." I said before flicking my wrist, sending an energy ball flying towards him. But before I could blink, he was gone, the energy ball blasting through the wall.

"What the-"

"Behind you."

I quickly turned around, not too surprised to find the brunet standing behind me.

'_Teleporter.' I thought to myself._

"Not that this hasn't been fun, but I've got to get this back to the boss." He said, eyeing the amulet before looking back up at me. "Later Blondie."

Before I could even respond, he flicked his wrist, sending an energy ball of his own flying towards me. But unlike my white energy ball, his was a dark reddish color, and was flying at twice the speed of mine.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to jump out of the way fast enough, so I braced myself for the impact, letting out a grunt of pain when it hit, sending me flying against the wall.

I let out a groan as I stayed down on the ground, trying to get back some of the air that had been knocked out of me before looking up, only to find that the stranger was gone. And so was the amulet.

"Great, now Logan gets to say I told you so." I sighed as I let my head fall back down to the ground.

* * *

**Done! So, pretty short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer and will also introduce you to Carlos and Logan! You'll also find out who the hazel-eyed stranger is, although I'm pretty sure you all already know who it is ;)**

**I'm sure you all have questions, and they will all be answered over the course of the story! This story has a few twists and turns that I'm pretty excited about so I hope that you all will give this a chance :)**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, as well as anything that you might want to see in this story!**

**By the way, I'm not quite sure if this story is going to have Slash or not, so I'd love to hear your thoughts on that as well!**

**I'm hoping to post another chapter on Saturday so until then!**

**-Epically Obsessed **


	2. Who Is James Diamond?

**A/N: Hello again everyone! As promised, I'm back with a new chapter! **

**Before we get to the good stuff, I'd like to give a major thank you to those that reviewed last chapter!**

**suitelifeforever9**

**TheeeAhni**

**jhansikirani17025**

**winterschild11**

**Chey21**

**Rusher Driver (Guest)**

**Theweirdblond**

**annabellex2**

**EmeraldGrey57**

**Again, thank you all so much! I'd also like to thank everyone the read, followed, and favorited so far! It really means a lot to me :)**

**No action in this chapter, but you do learn a little bit more so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Who Is James Diamond?**

"So, did you get the amulet?" Logan asked as I walked into the room.

"Yeah! I wanna see it!" Carlos exclaimed, excited practically radiating off of him.

"Well, I-" I started, only to be interrupted.

"Dog! Did you get the amulet?" Gustavo asked as he walked in.

"Um… no." I said softly, waiting for the inevitable "Gustavo Meltdown".

"WHAT?!"

"_Wow, less than five seconds. That's a new record." _I thought to myself.

"I thought you said you knew what you were doing." Logan said, giving me a look that I knew all too well.

"Okay, I'm going to go ahead and get this over with. Logan, you were right, I was wrong." I muttered begrudgingly rolling my eyes at the satisfied look on his face.

"Where… is… the amulet?" Gustavo asked lowly, which could only mean one thing, I was in serious trouble.

"Uh… Hawk may or may not have it." I said hesitantly, fighting the urge to laugh as Gustavo turned a new shade of red.

"How?" He asked, clearly trying to contain his anger. "How did you fail something as simple as getting a amulet from an abandoned house?"

"Well, clearly Hawk's been busy the past few months. He's got a new recruit." I said, the words getting the attention of all three of them.

"What?" They all asked in unison.

"Yeah. I don't know if he's the only one, but knowing Hawk, I doubt it." I said. "And I don't know where Hawk found him, but this guy is fast and strong." I continued as I went to sit down.

"Great. Now we have to worry about this new guy." Logan muttered as he sat down as well.

I glanced over at Gustavo, who has been suprisingly silent. I was getting ready to ask what was wrong when he suddenly looked over at me.

"What did this guy look like?" He asked, his anger completely gone, which made me a little nervous. Mostly because a calm Gustavo was a lot scarier than an angry one.

"Um… he was tall. A couple inches taller than me. He had brunet hair, hazel eyes…" I said, watching as he nodded.

"Sounds like him." He said vaguely.

"Sounds like who?" Logan asked, looking just as confused as I felt.

Gustavo said nothing as he left the room, walking back in just a minute later with a folder in hand.

"James Diamond." He responded before tossing the folder towards me.

I stared up at him for a second before hesitantly reaching for the folder and opening it, my eyes widening when I saw the picture.

"That's him!" I exclaimed, wondering how Gustavo knew about him.

I went through the file but there wasn't any information.

"I don't really know much about him." Gustavo said, answering the question I was getting ready to ask him. "We were tracking him a few years ago. We had reason to believe that he would be a new breakout. That he would exhibit some kind of powers."

"And what reason was that?" I asked curiously.

"Not important." He said a little too quickly, which meant that there was something he wasn't telling us. "Anyway, one day he just disappeared. We tried to find him, but eventually just gave up. I guess now we know what happened to him."

I couldn't help but think back to my encounter with James. There was something that I couldn't quite place about him, but I did know that the whole cocky attitude seemed kinda forced, almost like he was faking it…

"Gustavo, wait a second." I said, breaking out of my thoughts when I noticed him leaving the room, his demeanor completely changed from when he first walked in.

"What?"

"What does that amulet do? Why is it so important?" I asked, knowing that he seemed pretty adamant about finding it before anyone else did.

"It's a little more important than I let on." He admitted, letting of a sigh of frustration. "It basically enhances a person's powers."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked, knowing that this changed everything.

"Because honestly, I wasn't expecting Hawk to make a move. I thought that we were done with him for a while. But clearly you're right. He's been planning something this whole time. And I'm sure he's intending to use that amulet for whatever it is he has planned." He admitted.

"It's not your fault Gustavo. We were all kinda blindsided by this." Logan said, and even though I knew he was right, it didn't really make things any better.

There was an awkward silence that had fallen over us. But luckily, Carlos decided to break it.

"So… what happens now?" He asked hesitantly.

The three of us looked at Gustavo expectantly, curious as to what he wanted to do. I had a thought as to what we should do, but I was curious as to what Gustavo thought should happen.

"I guess we'll have to bring in the rest of the team, try and brace ourselves for whatever Hawk's next move might be." He said after a minute of silence before walking out of the room, leaving the three of us alone.

"We need to get that amulet back." I said, raising an eyebrow when Logan just scoffed.

"Oh really? And how do you suppose we do that? It's not like Hawk is going to just hand it over." He said, with Carlos nodding in agreement.

"I know that, but-"

"Ken, I know that you want to make things right, but Gustavo's right. Right now, we need to prepare ourselves for whatever Hawk might be planning." He said, giving me a sympathetic smile as he got up and walked out of the room as well.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked Carlos after a couple minutes of silence went by.

"Don't tell Logie this, but I do think that we need to get that amulet back." He said quietly, like he thought he would be caught if he talked too loud. "And I think that if anyone can get it back, it's you."

"Really?" I asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips as he nodded his head.

"Really. I believe in you Kendall. I'm sure if me or Logan asked what we should do, you would tell us to do listen to our heart and do whatever feels right. I think you should follow you own advice." He said, walking over and giving me an encouraging pat on the shoulder as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks 'Los." I said softly as I turned back to James' file.

I already had a plan to get back the amulet, but I knew that it was also risky. Mostly because it depended on my guess about James to actually be right.

"Just who are you James?" I asked as I stared at the picture of a seemingly happy and carefree James Diamond.

* * *

**Done! So, you learned a little bit more, but this chapter also raised more questions, which will all be answered soon!**

**And I'm sure you all are anxious for Kendall to run into James again. All I'll tell you is that it will happen very soon! ;)**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter as well as any questions you're looking forward to being answered! :)**

** I'm going to try and have the next chapter up by next weekend at the latest, so until then!  
**

-Epically Obsessed


	3. Meeting The Rest Of The Team (Sort Of)

**A/N: Surprise! I'm finally back with a new chapter for this story! I was originally going to wait until next weekend to post this, but decided that I didn't want to make you all wait :P**

**Before we get to the chapter, I'd like to thank and give a shout-out to those that reviewed last chapter!**

**annabellex2: Yeah, I thought I'd give the whole 'Mysterious James' thing a try and this story seemed like the perfect one to do it with! And there definitely be some Kames interaction very soon! ;)**

**winterschild11: Yep! The suspense is actually only going to build over the course of the next few chapters!**

**Rusher Driver: Glad you enjoyed it! :) James' past is going to remain a mystery for a while, but let's just say that it's complicated.**

**TheeeAhni: I'm sure the next few chapters will just raise more questions, but they will be answered over the course of the story! And there will be more Kames interaction soon! **

**Chey21: Glad you enjoyed it! And everyone's power will be a mystery for another couple chapters, but I might drop some hints here and there ;)**

**XxxAnimaniacxxX: Kames interaction is definitely on the way, but it may not be what you expect ;)**

**Again, thank you all so much for reviewing last chapter! This chapter doesn't really have any action, but there will be some new characters introduced this chapter. You all will probably have more questions after this chapter as well.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Meet The Rest Of The Team (Sort Of)**

It had been a couple days since the whole amulet incident, and even though I had a plan to get back the amulet, there was one problem. I had no idea how to find James.

I knew that I could possibly get through to him if I just had the chance to run into him again, but I also knew that time was running out. I was sure that Hawk was moving along with his plan while we were sitting here doing nothing.

"Hey."

I looked up at the sound of Logan's voice, watching as he stood in the doorway of my room.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked, just noticing the commotion going on downstairs.

"The rest of the team is here." He said with a smile as he motioned for me to follow him as I tried to push down the nervousness that I suddenly felt.

I got up and followed him, the uneasy feeling in my stomach only growing with every step I took. It only took a couple minutes to make it downstairs, immediately spotting the rest of the team.

"Logan!" Camille exclaimed as she started running towards Logan, who opened his arms in invitation. I watched as the two embraced in a tight hug, not able to help the small smile that made it's way onto my face at the sight.

I knew that the two had been through a lot and that things were complicated for them, but I was glad that they were making it work.

I turned away from the couple, my heart skipping a beat as I came face to face with Dak, who looked just as nervous as I felt. We stood there in an awkward silence for a couple minutes before he finally said something.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." I said in response, not quite sure what else to say.

The awkward silence returned as both of us seemed to be at a loss for words. After while, I decided to save myself the trouble and went to walk right by him, only for him to stop me by grabbing my wrist.

"Ken, just… wait a second." He said in such a pleading way that I just couldn't help but stop. "Is this how it's going to between us from now on? One worded responses and awkward silence every time we're around each other?" He asked.

I turned to face him, not missing the mix of emotions that resided in his eyes. When I didn't respond, he continued.

"We both promised each other that we wouldn't let our relationship affect our friendship. What happened to that promise?" He asked gently, his words hitting me deep.

"We're doing exactly what we said we wouldn't do." I said softly, watching as he nodded his head.

"I know that our relationship didn't work out, but you're one of my best friends. You believed in me when no one else did and I just… I don't want to lose you." He admitted.

"I don't want to lose you either." I assured him as I walked forward and brought him in for a hug, which he happily returned.

"Awwww." Logan and Camille said from behind us.

"Oh, shut it you two." Dak said teasingly as he broke the hug.

"No way. You two are sickeningly sweet even when you aren't a couple." Camille said, with Logan nodding in agreement.

"Whatever." He said, rolling his eyes before turning his attention to Logan. "It's good to see you again Loges."

"You too." Logan said, walking over and bringing Dak in for a quick hug.

"Dak! Camille!" Carlos exclaimed, seemingly coming out of nowhere as he brought the two in for a hug.

"Carlos!" Camille exclaimed at the same time as Dak said, "Nice to see you too Carlos," with a soft chuckle.

I smiled at the sight before looking around, noticing that a certain blonde was missing.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turned around, coming face to face with Jo, who looked exhausted.

"Actually, yeah, I was." I said with a smile as I brought her in for a hug.

"It's been a while Blondie." She said with a smile as she turned to Carlos and Logan. "Hey guys."

"Hey Jo!" Carlos said happily before running over and bringing her in for a hug.

"No offense Jo, but you look kind of…"

"Tired? Exhausted?" She asked when he wouldn't continue, to which he meekly nodded.

"I'm afraid that's my fault." Gustavo said as he walked into the room.

"Your fault?" I asked, wondering what he had to do with her exhaustion.

"Yes. I've had her looking for anything that might lead us to Hawk and the amulet." He said, causing me to look back over at Jo.

"And did you find anything?" I asked, not really sure what I wanted her answer to be.

"No, not yet." She said, but I could tell that there was something she wasn't telling us.

"Okay." Gustavo sighed before looking around the room. "Where's Stephanie and Mercedes?"

We turned to Dak, Jo and Camille, who were all looking at each other, seemingly seeing who was going to be the one to break the news to Gustavo. Eventually, Camille and Jo both shoved Dak forward, who gave them an incredulous look.

"What? You're the man, act like it." Camille said with a teasing smile, with Jo trying but failing to contain her laughter.

Dak let out a huff before turning to Gustavo.

"Mercedes may or may not have refused to work this case." He said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him, but I did, and I could tell from how Gustavo was starting to turn red that he had heard as well.

We all covered our ears as Gustavo let out his typical 'Gustavo Yell'. After a couple minutes, when Gustavo seemed to calm down a little, Dak continued.

"We left Stephanie with her to try and see if she could convince her to help. We actually should be hearing from her any minute now." He said.

"Fine."Gustavo said before taking a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself down. "Get some rest, you've earned it. Tomorrow, we're going to figure out our next plan of action." He said before walking out of the room.

"Well… that went better than I thought it would." Jo said as Dak shook his head.

"Easy for you to say." He muttered before walking off.

"So… what now?" Logan asked.

XxX

I let out a sigh as I knocked on Jo's door.

I knew that she knew something, and I was determined to find out what it was. After about a minute, Jo opened the door, looking slightly surprised to see me.

"Hey."

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" I asked, watching as she nodded her head, moving to the side to let me in. "So… how've you been?" I asked as I sat down on the bed.

"I've been better." She muttered, before a small smile formed on her face. "But that's not important. Let's get to the real reason you're here, shall we?"

"Fine." I said, making a mental note to ask her what she meant by her response before continuing. "I know that there's something you're not telling us about Hawk, and I want to know what it is." I said firmly.

She stared at me for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

"Okay." She said quietly. "I did find something, but I'm not really sure if it actually _is _something."

"I'm… not following." I said, not quite sure what she meant.

"Well, I was searching around, looking for any sign of Hawk. I came across this house. It looked like it might have been abandoned." She said, her words immediately piquing my interest. "I felt a presence in there, and it was strong. But one second it was there, and the next, it was gone."

"Do you remember where this house was?" I asked quickly, watching as she nodded her head.

"Yeah." She said, walking over to grab a piece of paper and a pen. After writing down the address, she handed the paper over to me.

As soon as my eyes landed on my address, I had a feeling that I knew exactly what that presence she felt was.

* * *

**Done! Told you that you all would probably have more questions after reading this chapter!**

**So, what happened between Dak and Kendall? Are Logan and Camille on or off? What was the presence Jo felt in the seemingly abandoned house? How adorable is Carlos?! Why won't Mercedes work the case?! (Okay, those two are kinda obvious and not really important) :P**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts and answers to those questions as well as your thoughts on the chapter in general!**

**I've already started working on the next chapter and hope to have it up by next weekend at the latest! **

**And if I don't update before New Years, Happy New Years!**

**Until next time! **

**-Epically Obsessed**


	4. Confrontation

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Before we get started, I'd like give thank/shout-out those that reviewed last chapter!**

**deb24: You will find out the answers to all those questions and more soon! :) And thanks for reviewing!**

**annabellex2: You will find out the answers to all of those questions soon! ;) And thanks! I hope you had a great time over the holidays as well!**

**Rusher Driver (Guest): Aww, Happy Belated Birthday! I hope you had an awesome day! :) And yep, the whole KendallxDak relationship will be explained more soon. It's actually kind of an important part of the story :)**

**jhansikirani17025: You'll find out what happens in this chapter! :D**

**winterschild11: What happened between them actually kinda plays an important part in the story. But I actually haven't decided what I wanted to do with the whole Dak and Kendall dynamic yet. I have a few ideas, a part of me wants to explore their relationship a little more. But the Kames fan in me doesn't :P I guess we'll see what happens! **

**Chey21: You'll find out who it was that Jo sensed in this chapter! And thanks! :)**

**XxxAnimaniacxxX: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**TheeeAhni: Maybe, maybe not ;) And the James and Kendall dynamic is going to be... interesting to say the least in this story. You'll kinda see what I mean in this chapter!**

**ms simmons: Thanks! I wanted to try something a little different, and I'm a little nervous but I'm also excited because I have some pretty exciting things planned for this story!**

**Again, thank you all so much for reviewing! **

**This story is part mystery, so there will be quite a few questions brought up and answered throughout the story!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Confrontation**

I let out a sigh as I stared at the seemingly abandoned house, hoping that I wasn't making a huge mistake.

I had convinced Jo to keep everyone distracted while I checked out the house, neglecting to tell her the exact reason that I wanted to go in the first place. I'm sure she just assumed that I was checking out a possible lead.

"It's now or never, Knight." I said to myself before walking forward, realizing that there was a pretty good chance that he wasn't even here anymore.

'_Stop it! Stop trying to talk yourself out of this!' _I thought to myself as I put my hand on the doorknob, surprised to find it still unlocked.

I stood there for a second before cautiously walking in. I took in my surroundings, finding that nothing looked any different from the last time I was here.

"Um, hello?" I called out, feeling like an idiot, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I waited for a while, not getting a response. I decided to try again when I suddenly turned around, noticing an energy ball flying right towards me.

This time though, I had enough time to react as I quickly ducked, the ball flying right past me and blasting through the wall behind me. I looked back to survey the damage, jumping slightly when I turned back around to find James standing right in front of me.

"Back for round two Blondie?" He asked, already forming another energy ball to attack.

"Wait!" I said, quickly standing up while holding my hands up in surrender. "I didn't come here to fight."

"No? Then why was your blonde friend snooping around here?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"She wasn't looking for you, she was looking for Hawk." I explained, noticing that his expression wasn't changing. "Please? I swear, I just want to talk."

He stared at me for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

"Fine. You've got one minute, starting now." He said lowly, the energy ball he was holding only growing for emphasis. But I pushed down the nerves I felt, willing myself to look away from his hand and say what I needed to say and hope that it was enough to get through to him.

"Look, I don't know you. I don't know why you're working with someone like Hawk, but I do know that this whole tough guy thing is an act." I said, choosing my next few words carefully before continuing. "I know that there's more to you than meets the eye. You're above working for Hawk, and-"

"Where are you going with this?" He asked, clearly sounding bored, something that I wasn't expecting.

'_My speeches always work! Okay, maybe not _always_… Focus, Kendall!' _I thought to myself, trying to figure out what to say next.

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't let Hawk use you like he's been doing. You're better than that."

"And what are you suggesting? That I help _you _and your tyrant of a boss?" He asked, his words once again catching me off guard.

"Okay, he can be a hothead sometimes but he's not a-" I started, only for him to cut me off.

"Just get out of here." He said, letting the energy ball fade as he turned to walk away. But I wasn't about to give up so easy.

"James, hold on a second." I said, watching as he suddenly stopped walking.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, sending me one of the most chilling glares I've seen in a while. When I didn't respond, he just shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm out of here."

I knew that he was getting ready to teleport out of here, so I quickly stepped forward and grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could leave.

"Just… will you at least _think _about what I've said?" I asked gently, watching as his eyes softened slightly.

"Fine, I'll think about it. Now get off of me." He said, snatching his wrist away. And once again, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

XxX

"Where have you been?" Logan asked as I walked into the briefing room.

"Out." I said simply before realizing that this was Logan and he would want more than a one worded response. "I just needed some fresh air. Had a lot on my mind." I said vaguely, watching as he nodded his head, but I could tell from the look on his face that he was going to question me about it later.

"So, where is everyone?" I asked, both wanting to change the subject and noticing that we were the only two in the room.

"Well," Logan started just as Dak walked in.

"Hey guys." He said as he took a seat, with the rest of the team walking in seconds later, including Stephanie.

"Hey guys." She said half-heartedly as she sat down next to Carlos.

"Hey." Logan and I said simultaneously before I noticed one person missing.

"Where's Mercedes?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea I knew what her answer was going to be.

"She made it pretty clear that she's not working the case." She muttered.

"What?" Logan asked, his eyes widened slightly. "I know that she can be kind of a brat sometimes, but she's never _not _worked a case."

I had to admit, he had a point. She could be a handful, but when push comes to shove, she's always been there.

"He's right. That's weird, even for her." Dak chimed in.

I was getting ready to respond when Gustavo suddenly walked in.

"Good you're all here." He said, even though I could tell by the pointed look he gave Stephanie that he noticed Mercedes was missing. "So, we don't know what Hawk's next move is going to be or what he's planning, so we need to be prepared for anything." He said, with us all nodding in agreement.

"I want you all to train when you can. You all need to be in top form just in case we find something." He said before turning to Jo and Camille. "Jo and Camille, I need you two to keep an eye out for anything that might lead us to Hawk." He continued, to which they both nodded.

I couldn't help but think that if I could get through to James, we would have someone on the inside. Someone who could tell us what Hawk's plan was. But for some reason, he seemed to have some kind of grudge against us. And from the cryptic response I got from Gustavo regarding James, I knew that he may have an idea of why James wanted nothing to do with us.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that everyone was leaving. I quickly got up and caught up with Gustavo before he could walk out the room.

"Gustavo! Hold on a second!" I said, watching as he turned to me with what assumed was an annoyed look, although I couldn't really tell because of those damn sunglasses that he wore pretty much all the time.

"What?"

"What can you tell me about James Diamond? I mean, I know you were tracking him a while back and that he disappeared. But-"

"I told you, it's not important." He said as he turned to leave.

I was getting ready to stop him when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, coming face to face with Logan.

"Just let it go for now. You know you're not going to get anything out of him while he's like this. He's just a stubborn as you." He said with a teasing smile, and much as I wanted to argue and tell him that I wasn't stubborn, I knew he was right. "Why are you trying so hard to find information on James anyway?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just… I think that there's something Gustavo isn't telling us. Something that might help us get the upper hand with Hawk. And I know that something has to do with James." I said, knowing that I could be nothing but honest with Logan. "There's more to James than he's letting on. And I want to find out what it is." I said.

I couldn't get my confrontation with James out of my head. He didn't attack me when he had the chance, and he let me go, so I counted that as a win for now.

* * *

**And the plot thickens! So, James doesn't seem to want anything to do with Kendall. There also seems to be something Gustavo's hiding!**

**Next chapter will partly be in James' P.O.V. so you can get a little peek at what's going on in that pretty head of his :)**

**So, what's Gustavo hiding? Why does James want nothing to do with Kendall and the team? Why did Mercedes refuse to work the case? Did Kendall actually get through to James more than he thought? **

**The questions and more will be answered soon, but I'd love to hear your thoughts on them as well as the chapter in general!**

**I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by next weekend, so until then!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	5. Plans

**A/N: Surprise! Hello everyone! It's been forever since I updated this! But I'm finally back with a new chapter! But before we get to that, I would like to give a huge shout-out/thank you to the readers that reviewed last chapter!**

**TheeeAhni**

**jhansikirani17025**

**annabellex2**

**winterschild11**

**Chey21**

**Rusher Driver (Guest)**

**XxxAnimaniacxxX**

**Again, thank you all so much for reviewing last chapter!**

**This chapter is kind of a filler chapter, but it's still kind of important. You'll see what I mean :)**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Plans**

I let out a soft sigh as I sat up on the roof, looking up at the sky.

It had been almost a week since my confrontation with James, and there hasn't been a single sign of him or Hawk. And even though I was worried about what Hawk was planning, I found myself more worried about James.

"I should've known you'd be up here."

I turned around at the sound of Dak's voice, watching as he stood in the doorway.

"Everyone's been looking for you. I'm pretty sure they think you ran off or something."

"I'm sorry. I just... needed some fresh air and some time to think."

"What's wrong?" He asked, his brow furrowing in both confusion and worry as he walked over, taking a seat next to me.

"It's nothing." I said, even though I knew that he wouldn't let me get off that easily.

"Ken..." Dak sighed, carefully choosing his next few words. "I know that we haven't exactly been on the best of terms lately, but we're still friends. I just want to know that you can talk to me if you need someone." He said gently.

I didn't say anything, inwardly trying to decide whether to tell him about my dilemma or not. Apparently he took my silence as me not wanting to talk as he let out another sigh before getting up to leave.

"Wait." I said, grabbing his wrist before he could go anywhere. "I just... I've been thinking about this Hawk situation." I said, deciding to go ahead and tell him. Besides, if anyone knew what I should do here, it was Dak.

"What about it?" He asked as he sat back down next to me.

"Well, I'm worried about what he's planning. Especially now that he has that amulet." I started. "But I'm more worried about his new recruit."

"Okay..." Dak said, clearly confused.

"His name is James Diamond. Gustavo knows about him and... I think he knows something that might help us get the upper hand with Hawk and maybe even get James to help us." I explained, looking over at Dak, who seemed to be pondering over this new information.

About a minute or two passed before he finally turned towards me. I could tell the he was hesitant, but he also had a look in his eyes that I knew all too well.

"Do you really think that you might be able to get this James guy to help us take down Hawk?" He asked, not sounding disbelieving or rude, but more like he was making sure I wanted to go through with this.

"If I can find out what Gustavo's hiding, then yeah. I really think I can." I said, giving him a knowing look as he nodded.

"Okay then. I'll do a little digging and see what I can find out about this mystery guy of yours." He said with an air of finality to his voice.

"Seriously?" I asked, watching as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know personally that if anybody can do this, it's you." He said, to which I just nodded, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, with both of us looking up at the sky together before I turned towards him again.

"Thanks." I said, watching as he looked at me in confusion.

"For what?"

"For listening. For offering to help. For everything."

"Ken, you don't have to thank me for anything. Honestly, I should be thanking you."

"Dak-" I started, knowing where he was going with this, but he stopped me before I could say anything else.

"I'm serious Kendall. You really have to stop selling yourself short." He said softly. "You're an amazing guy. You've done so much for me. Not to mention how many other people you help on a daily basis. You always put everyone else's needs before your own, and... I really think you deserve more credit."

"Um... thanks." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well, you know me. I never really was good with emotions." He said, his voice tinged with both guilt and sadness.

"Could've fooled me." I said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood, knowing I succeeded when a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

I returned his smile before pulling him in for a hug, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders now that the two of us have moved past this whole awkward stage.

"We should probably head back down and join the others." Dak said once we broke the hug.

"Yeah." I said, following his lead as we walked back down.

XxX

I let out a groan as I teleported into my room.

I couldn't get Blondie's words out of my head. Part of me knew that he was right, that working for Hawk was wrong, that he was just using me. But the truth was, there was a part of me that didn't care. There was also a part of me that wanted nothing more than to get away from here.

One thing that I was absolutely sure of was that I refused to work with Blondie's boss. I wouldn't even be in this position if it weren't for him. Because of him, I had lost everything...

"James?"

I looked up, noticing Jett standing in my doorway.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"I should be asking you that question." He said, continuing before I could ask him what he was talking about. "I know something's wrong. I can practically feel the angst rolling off you." He said sarcastically, but I could detect the worry in his voice.

"It's nothing." I said, but Jett wasn't having it.

"That's bullshit and you know it." He said as he closed my door before walking over sitting at the end of my bed. "Look, you're my best friend. The closest thing I've ever had to a brother." He continued, with me doing my best to ignore the pain I felt in my chest at Jett's words.

"I'm sorry." Jett said sincerely, knowing that he was touching on a sore subject. "But it's true. We're pretty much all we've got. We have to look out for each other." He added, looking at me expectantly as he waited for me to respond.

"Jett, seriously, I'm fine." I said, before letting out a soft sigh. "I just… I've been doing some thinking."

"About?" He prodded.

"It's… do you ever think about leaving here?" I asked, wanting a second opinion on this. "Do you ever wonder what would happen if we just left and tried to live a normal life? Or at the very least, use our powers to help people?"

I watched as Jett pondered over my question for a minute before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I do." He responded. "But I know that none of that will actually happen."

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I had a feeling I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh, come James. Do you really think that Hawk would let that happen?" He asked incredulously. "Why do you think he chose us? He chose us because we have nothing left. We've lost everything so now we have nothing to lose." He continued, anger laced in his voice.

I didn't say anything in response because I knew that it was true. Jett and I sat in silence for what seemed like forever until he asked a question that I had been wondering myself.

"What do you think Hawk's planning to do with that amulet?"

It was something that I had been wondering ever since Hawk told me what it did. What made me even more intrigued was that he wouldn't tell me.

Most of the time, he would tell Jett and I what the plan was ahead of time. I wasn't sure what made this time any different, all I knew was that something big was being planned. And I wanted to know what it is.

"I have no idea." I responded. "But I know that it's gotta be something big if he's keeping it under wraps." I added.

He nodded his head in response, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was just as curious as I was.

"I think that between the two of us, we should be able to figure out what he's planning. Don't you?" I asked, watching as his eyes widened in a comical fashion.

"You want to do something without Hawk's consent? My little Jamie's growing up. I never thought I'd see the day." He said in a dramatic fashion, wiping away a fake tear.

"Oh, shut up." I said, throwing my pillow at him, which only seemed to amuse him more. "And I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"We both know you didn't mean it." He said in response, which I didn't really have a comeback for because I knew it was true.

"Whatever. Now get over here so we can think of ways to find out what Hawk's planning." I said, scooting over so that he had so room to join me.

* * *

**Done! So like I said, a bit of a filler, but it gave you all a little insight on James and how he's feeling about the situation. There was also a hint about the whole KendallxDak situation, which will be revealed a little late in the story!**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as your thoughts on the KendallxDak relationship and the JamesxJett friendship! :)**

**I've already started the next chapter and I'm hoping to have it up by next weekend at the latest!**

**Until next time!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	6. Playing With Fire (Part 1)

**A/N: Surprise! I haven't updated this story in forever! But I finally managed to finish a new chapter. I have to admit, I've had a bit of writers block regarding this story, and this isn't one of my best chapters, but I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

I looked out over the city as I waited for Dak to meet up with me.

He had kept to his promise of helping me find out more about James, which I was incredibly thankful for since we were all at a standstill. It had been almost a week since we've found any sign of Hawk or James so everyone was starting to get a bit on edge.

I glanced up as I heard the door open, knowing that it was Dak. But I could tell from the look on his face that I probably wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"It went that well, huh?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"Yeah." He as he sat down. "Although, I wouldn't say that I didn't find _anything_."

"Okay, spill it." I said, raising an eyebrow as a small smile crept onto his face.

"What do I get if I do?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're an asshole. You know that." I chuckled before giving him a playful shove, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"I know, but you love me anyway." He said, his small smile turning into a full out grin that I couldn't help but return.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before I decided to break the silence.

"Thanks." I said softly, feeling that hint of anxiety starting to return.

"No problem. I thought you could use a bit of cheering up. I know you've been kind stressed these past few days. Hell, we've all been stressed. But I know that it's been bothering you more than the rest of us." He said, to which I just nodded, knowing that he was probably right.

"So, I didn't find any information on James. But, I did find something." He said, with me motioning for him to continue. "They have a file on James."

"But we knew that already. When I first told Gustavo about it, he showed us the file they had on him. There wasn't really any information in it though."

"Exactly." Dak said. "They had a separate file in their database. It's practically under lock and key."

"Wait, you hacked into the system?!" I asked incredulously, watching as he nodded meekly. "Is that something you learned when you were…" I trailed off, knowing that it was still kind of a touchy subject for him.

"Yeah." He said softly, continuing before I could say anything else. "Anyway, I got a peek at his file. But… there isn't anything there."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked, having a slight idea of where he was going with this.

"I mean, everything was basically redacted." He said, pulling a folded up piece of paper from his pocket before handing it to me.

I gave him a look before unfolding the paper, noticing that almost everything was blocked off with black marker so that it couldn't be read.

"My best guess is that somebody knew that we would look into it and made sure that we wouldn't find anything. I'm sure they have a clean copy hidden somewhere, but.. I don't know. I know it's not much. But at least now we know for sure that they're hiding something." He said, my mind was going into overdrive.

"And I can guess who it was that did it." I said, standing up and getting ready to walk off until I felt Dak grab my wrist.

"Ken, wait." He said before standing up as well. "You can't just walk down there and yell at Gustavo. You know how he is. It isn't going to get you anywhere." He continued, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I know, but… what else am I supposed to do?" I asked, knowing that the longer we waited, the stronger Hawk would probably get with that stupid amulet.

"I don't know. I mean, the whole James lead that we thought we had didn't really pan out. It's not like Gustavo's going to tell us what happened. We don't really have any other options, do we?" He asked, sounding almost as disappointed as I felt. But then Dak words suddenly clicked, a possibly risky new plan forming in my head.

"Not necessarily." I said, noticing the curious look I was getting from Dak.

"Okay, I would ask what's going on in that head of yours, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to know." He said, to which I just smiled.

"Can you cover for me tomorrow with the others?" I asked, my smile widening when he immediately nodded.

"Of course. I trust you, Ken. Just… try not to do anything too stupid. Okay?" He asked, to which I nodded.

"I'll try." I said in a teasing manner, watching as he shook his head while letting out a soft chuckle.

"Now who's the asshole." He laughed before throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go. I'm pretty sure you're going to need your rest for whatever plan you're cooking up. You always like to go big."

"Go big or go home." I chuckled, happy that things between us seemed to really be back to normal.

XxX

_I managed to get you about an hour and a half to do what you need to do. I hope it's enough. It's all I could manage :( -D_

I couldn't help but smile at the text as I typed out a response.

_That's more than enough time. Thanks a lot, by the way. You're the best :) -K_

I hit send before glancing around the room that I had been in twice now.

I had decided that since I couldn't find out what happened from Gustavo, I would try and find out from James. The only problem was, I had no idea how to get in contact with him. But, since he always seemed to show up here, I figured that this was the best chance I had at finding him.

I was hoping that he would show up sooner rather than later, knowing that the others, especially Logan and Carlos would start to get suspicious. And as much as I hated keeping them in the dark about this, I knew that they wouldn't agree. At least not until I could get James to go against Hawk.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a presence suddenly appear nearby.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're stalking me Blondie." James' voice came from behind me.

I quickly turned around, taking the fact that he hadn't tried to attack me as another win.

"Hey." I said semi-awkwardly, not sure how to respond or go about asking what I wanted to ask.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, seeming slightly angry. "This is my one place I can be alone to think and you're kinda getting in the way of that."

"I'm sorry. I just…" I trailed off, trying to carefully choose what to say. "I want to know what you have against my boss. He won't tell me anything, and-"

"Of course not." He said, cutting me off in the process. "He probably doesn't want anyone to know what he did."

"But why? I mean, Gustavo's a jerk, but I couldn't see him doing anything so horrible that he would want to cover it up." I muttered, knowing that as loud and obnoxious as Gustavo was, and as much as he didn't want people to think he was, he was a good person.

"Gustavo? No, I'm talking about Griffin." James snarled, his anger flaring. "Where's Griffin?" He asked, the light tone that he had been using with me completely gone.

"Griffin's gone. Has been for a little over a year now." I said, harnessing some of my energy in case I needed to defend myself as I saw James start to clench and unclench his fists. "James… what does Griffin have to do with this?" I asked carefully, but it didn't seem to register with the brunet.

"That bastard… he lied to me!" He snapped, seeming to think about something before turning to leave

"Hey, wait!" I said, inwardly flinching when he turned his angry glare on me. "I… I don't know what's going on, but I want to help. Can we meet up again?" I asked, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to get anywhere with him while he was like this, which I had no problem with if he was mad with who I think he was mad with.

He seemed to think the question over for a minute before answering.

"Maybe." He responded before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

I let out a sigh as I dropped down onto the chair behind me. This hadn't went the way I thought it would, but I was pretty sure I had drove some kind of wedge between James and Hawk, and I also knew that Gustavo was apparently covering for Griffin. And I had a feeling when he found out how I knew, he would be willing to tell me everything.

With that in mind, I took out my phone to send out a text to Dak.

_Getting ready to head back. Found out an interesting bit of information that I think can help us. -K_

With that done, I mentally prepared myself for what was next. Getting Gustavo to tell me what happened between Griffin and James, and filling Carlos and Logan in on what was going on.

* * *

**Done! Like I said, not my best chapter, but I think it came out okay :)**

**So, you got a little DakxKendall interaction! There was a little hint at Dak's backstory, which will be revealed soon ;) And now you all know that it's not Gustavo that James is angry with, but Griffin!**

**Next chapter, you guys will find out what happened between James and Griffin! In the meantime, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
**

**I hope to have another update ready by next weekend so until then!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	7. Playing With Fire (Part 2)

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back with another new chapter! I'd like to give a huge thank you and shout-out to **winterschild11**, **annabellex2**, and **Charlie-Rose94** for reviewing last chapter! :)**

**This is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. You all will finally find out what happened between James and Griffin!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

As I walked through the halls on a mission to find Gustavo, I couldn't help but keep replaying James' words in my head.

Whatever happened between him and Griffin had to have been bad for Griffin to want to cover up. And why was Gustavo helping him do it? It seemed like the more I thought about the situation, the more questions I came up with.

"Kendall!" I heard Dak call from behind me. I turned around, immediately noticing the nervous look on his face.

"Dak? What's wrong?" I asked, hearing Gustavo's voice coming from down the hall seconds after asking my question.

"Uh, Gustavo kind of found out about you sneaking off." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Great." I muttered, knowing that having to question Gustavo while he was pissed would more than likely make this ten times harder.

"Dog!"

"I thought we talked about you calling us Dogs." I said, smirking as Gustavo turned red and ignoring the 'cut it out' motions Dak was making towards me.

"Where have you been?" Gustavo asked after taking a deep breath, which only made me more anxious to egg him on for some reason.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you're helping Griffin cover up." I retorted, not missing the look of shock that flashed across Gustavo's face before he quickly masked it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He responded calmly, but I could see right through it. He was nervous, and he was crazy if he honestly thought I was going to let him keep hiding things from us now that I had an idea of what was going on.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked as he and Carlos walked over glancing around at Dak, Gustavo and I.

"Gustavo was just about to tell us what he's been helping Griffin cover up." I said, watching as the calm demeanor Gustavo put up started to crack.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about." Gustavo said before turning to the guys. "Dogs! Get your leader dog! He's clearly lost it."

"I haven't lost it." I said, taking a couple steps forward. "I just had a talk with James Diamond." I added, smirking a little when Gustavo's calm demeanor completely vanished.

"Wait, _that's _what you were doing?!" Dak asked incredulously.

"Yep. I had nice little chat with him. He even enlightened me to the fact that Griffin is apparently the one that screwed him over. I figured since Gustavo wouldn't tell us anything, maybe James would." I said, enjoying every second of seeing Gustavo squirm for once.

"Am I the only one who's kinda lost right now?" I heard Carlos asked Logan, who immediately shook his head.

"Nope, you're not the only one." He responded.

I ignored them for now, determined to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"Is he lying?" I asked Gustavo, silently daring him to challenge me on this. I could tell from the look in James' eyes that he was telling the truth. He held so much sadness and anger, and I was about to find out why.

"No, he's not." Gustavo sighed, motioning for us to follow him.

I glanced at the guys who looked like they were at a loss of what was going on. We all followed Gustavo, who continued speaking as we walked.

"You can't tell _anyone _anything of what I'm about to tell you." Gustavo said, stopping momentarily to look at us. We all silently nodded in agreement, motioning for him to continue. "It happened a few years ago." He started, continuing as we reached the main room.

"Griffin was in charge back then, and I was the second-in-command. We had been tracking Hawk for months. Every time we found a lead, it would just take us to a dead end. Until one day, it didn't."

I glanced over at the guys, noticing that they looked just as worried as I felt.

"We had a confirmed location on Hawk, but it just seemed to easy. I knew it was a trap, and I tried to tell Griffin that. I'm pretty sure that he knew it was too, he just didn't care." Gustavo continued, taking a moment to calm himself before continuing. "Griffin sent out a team of four people to the location. A few days had went by without us hearing anything back from them, so we sent two of our Search and Rescue unit out."

"What did they find?" Dak asked softly, as if he already knew the answer.

"They found out that I was right. The team that Griffin sent out were sent right into a trap." He said, seeming like he was going to continue until he changed his mind, deciding to let the implications hang in the air.

The tension was thick in the room, the silence deafening, and surprisingly, it was Carlos that cut through it.

"Were they… you know…" He asked timidly, to which Gustavo just nodded.

"But… how does this relate to James?" I asked, needing confirmation that what I was thinking was in fact true.

"It relates to James because the leader of the team we sent out was Shane Diamond, James' twin brother." He replied, all of the pieces of the puzzle starting to fall into place.

We all stood there in silence for a moment, taking everything we had just learned in. But there was something that was bugging, something that I needed to have answered.

"How could you cover something like this up? Four innocent lives were taken because of Griffin… and you're helping protect him?" I asked incredulously, knowing that even though Hawk was the one that did it, Griffin was just as responsible as Hawk was.

"I don't have a choice." He said almost immediately, as if he had been expecting my question. "He said that if anything got out about that incident, then he would expose us all. Hand over everything that he knew about us and the Society to Hawk."

"He wouldn't…" Logan said hesitantly, but I knew better.

"Yeah, he would." I said. "If we exposed him, he wouldn't have anything left to lose because he would be kicked out of the Society." I added, feeling slightly better now that I knew that Gustavo wasn't helping Griffin because he wanted to. He was doing it because he _had _to. And in his own way, he was also protecting us.

"Exactly." Gustavo said. "I couldn't let him do that. It would've put not only you, but your families at risk as well."

There was a joke on the tip of my tongue about Gustavo actually having a heart, but giving the current situation I decided to hold it in.

"So… what does this all mean?" Dak asked. "I mean, it seems like we're kinda at a crossroads here."

"You dogs go and get some rest. We'll discuss it with the rest of the team tomorrow and try to figure out where to go from there." Gustavo said, letting out a sigh before walking off, meaning that the conversation was over. For now, anyway.

"This is… I don't know what to say." Logan said, with everyone silently agreeing.

"I don't think there's really anything you _can _say to that." Dak said before turning to me. "But I can ask what the hell you were doing going after James alone."

"And why were we left out of this talking you two seem to have been doing?" Logan asked, gesturing to himself and Carlos.

"Okay, first, I told you that I thought that maybe I could convince him to help us. I didn't want you to get involved just in case things went south." I said to Dak before turning to Logan and Carlos. "And I was going to tell you guys, I swear. I just…" I trailed off, realizing that I really didn't have a good excuse. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Carlos said softly, but despite his words, I could tell that he was a little hurt.

"Come on." Logan said, wrapping an arm around Carlos' shoulders, giving me one last look before walking off.

Which left me with Dak, who looked like he wanted to say something, but was afraid to.

"Look, I know that you think that me going after James alone was stupid, but-"

"I don't think it was stupid." He said, cutting me off. "It was dangerous, but it wasn't stupid. I meant it when I said that if anybody could get him to help. But… you're playing with fire, Ken." He added softly.

"I know. I know. But I want to meet with him again, at least one more time." I said, quickly continuing when I noticed the look Dak was giving me. "I think that now that I know what happened, I can get through to him. He's not the bad guy here."

"I know. Just-"

"Be careful. I know." I cut him off, a grin tugging at my lips when he rolled his eyes.

"Well, excuse me for caring about you." He said, returning my grin before turning serious. "You know you're going to have to talk to Carlos and Logan, right?"

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, knowing that there was not only one, but _two _talks that I had to _not _look forward to.

One with Carlos and Logan, and the other with James.

* * *

**Done! So, now you know what happened. I didn't originally intend for what happened to be so dark, but I started typing this chapter out and I got the idea for it so I just kind of ran with it.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, specifically what happened and how Gustavo chose to handle it.**

**You all will see how losing Shane has affected James throughout the story. **

**Next chapter will pretty much continue where this one left off and will have James' POV as well. You also will find out an answer to the question I'm sure some of you have after reading this chapter.**

**I'm hoping to have it up by next weekend along with (hopefully) the first chapter of my new story!**

**Until then!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


End file.
